Contraste
by mimimiia
Summary: Parecia que a única coisa que os dois tinham em comum só parecia agravar mais ainda o problema: os dois eram garotos.


**Título: **Contraste.

**Autora: **Mia L.

**Ship: **Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

**Fandom: **Harry Potter (marauders era).

**Gênero: **Slash; One Shot; Romance, amizade.

**Censura: **PG-13.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Rainha J.K. Rowling, e eu não viso lucros com essa história. Nada é real, _infelizmente._

**Dedicatória: **Ao Moony do meu Padfoot. Feliz quatro anos. 3

**Notas: **Eu escrevi essa fic pro Desafio da comunidade Fics Slash. Foi a primeira vez que eu me aventurei a escrever Sirius/Remus, apesar de ser meu OTP. Eu sempre tive medo de escrever e estragar, então, se eu tiver feito isso, sejam sinceros nos reviews, assim juro solenemente não escrever sobre eles novamente.

OoOoOoOo

_A poção para confundir produz inquietação e quentura na cabeça e pode inclusive causar inflamação no cérebro. Seus ingredientes principais são cocleária (também usada no tratamento de escorbuto) , ligústica e botão de prata. A poção para confundir foi muito usada quando..._

Ao chegar à metade do parágrafo, Remus percebeu que não tinha absorvido nenhuma informação. _A poção para confundir serve para causar escorbuto?_ Isso não fazia sentido. Aliás, o que diabos _é_ escorbuto_?_ Respirou fundo, amaldiçoando mentalmente a aula de poções. Faltavam duas semanas para os N.O.M.'s, ele já tinha revisado setecentas vezes suas anotações, mas a matéria era simplesmente impossível de aprender. Porém, isso não significava que ele iria desistir. Levou as mãos à cabeça, tapando os ouvidos com os dedos para abafar o som alto que vinha da sala comunal, fazendo com que alguns objetos vibrassem sobre as superfícies em que estavam pousados. O quão alto o volume tem que estar para fazer objetos vibrarem três andares acima? Remus não sabia exatamente, afinal física não era uma das matérias lecionadas em Hogwarts. Provavelmente... bem, _muito alto. _Alto o bastante para dificultar mais ainda sua tentativa previamente fracassada de entender poções.

Grunhiu, fechando o livro com força, amassando alguns pergaminhos de anotações que estavam entre as páginas. Se aprender poções já era muito difícil, com aquela música, era impossível. Jogou as pernas para o lado da cama, calçando os sapatos de qualquer jeito e deixou o dormitório vazio batendo os pés, decidido a fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Ele, em geral, não se incomodava nem um pouco com as festas na sala comunal. Elas eram comuns, e, na maior parte das vezes, ele próprio, juntamente com seus amigos – Sirius, James e Peter –, é que organizavam tudo, roubavam comida e bebida da cozinha e todo o resto. Em qualquer outra festa, ele estaria lá embaixo com seus colegas de casa, ouvindo a música alta e bebendo cerveja amanteigada e rindo de qualquer besteira. Não é como se ele fosse o _tempo todo_ um monitor certinho.

Mas as pessoas precisavam ver a realidade de vez em quando também. Faltavam apenas duas semanas para os exames e qualquer aluno que se importasse com seu futuro acadêmico estaria estudando. Ou ao menos os do quinto e sétimo ano, cujos exames eram mais importantes. Não é que ele não quisesse estar se divertindo com todos os outros, mas aprender poções parecia ter um propósito maior e mais importante no momento. E ele sabia que não era o único a ter essa opinião, mas provavelmente um dos únicos a poder fazer alguma coisa. Afinal, _ele era monitor. _E um monitor que, muitas vezes, se envergonhava de não usar de seu poder para botar limites em seus amigos. Talvez dessa vez fosse ser diferente.

Desceu as escadas dos dormitórios rapidamente, parando no terceiro degrau para observar o salão comunal. Uma infinidade de pessoas se aglomerava ali e Remus teve quase certeza de que alguns deles não eram nem sequer Grifinórios. Nas paredes, vários pôsteres estavam colados, exibindo fotos aumentadas dos jogadores do time de quadribol e o brasão da casa. O motivo da festa era a vitória da Taça de Quadribol pela Grifinória mais cedo naquele dia. As pessoas se aglomeravam em grupinhos, conversando e rindo alto, bebendo Cerveja Amanteigada ou Whisky de Fogo; algumas dançavam a música alta que tanto incomodava Remus, e outras ainda se agarravam pelos cantos ou encostadas às paredes.

Durante algum tempo, procurou por James, Peter ou Sirius em meio aos estudantes, para logo encontrá-los perto da lareira, rindo de alguma piada recém contada junto com algumas garotas do quarto ano que vestiam roupas de trouxa extremamente vulgares, na opinião de Remus. Respirou fundo antes de meter-se em meio à multidão, levando alguns empurrões e dando outros, até finalmente alcançar o lugar onde os outros garotos estavam.

- Moony! – Sirius exclamou assim que o avistou, levantando-se do sofá onde estava sentado e passando o braço por trás do ombro do amigo, virando a cabeça para falar perto de seu ouvido, devido ao som absurdamente alto – eu _sabia_ que você não conseguiria ficar a noite inteira estudando! – disse, ainda assim forçando um pouco a voz, soando quase como se ele estivesse gritando.

James sorriu para ele também, fazendo algum sinal que Remus não entendeu, mas que tinha alguma coisa a ver com uma das garotas com quem eles conversavam. Uma loirinha de tiara cor-de-rosa no cabelo, que sorriu para ele e corou um pouco, logo se virando para falar alguma coisa no ouvido da amiga. Remus revirou os olhos, afastando-se do abraço de Sirius.

- Eu não vim aqui por causa da festa! – ele gritou, tentando soar severo, mas era um pouco difícil dar qualquer entonação a voz quando se tinha que berrar como se estivesse falando com alguém do outro lado do campo de quadribol.

- O que? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo abobalhado e bebendo um gole da garrafa em sua mão. Remus não fazia idéia do seu conteúdo, mas, a julgar pelo estado de Sirius, era algo alcoólico.

- _Eu disse que eu não vim aqui para_- - antes mesmo que ele completasse a frase, Sirius estava fazendo um sinal descoordenado com as mãos, indicando os ouvidos e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

O lupino suspirou irritado e sacou a varinha, apontando-a para o aparelho estranho que era fonte do som que preenchia a sala. O volume diminuiu drasticamente, ainda que continuasse podendo ser considerado alto. Algumas pessoas perceberam, erguendo as cabeças e procurando pelo problema, resmungando e reclamando alto – outras, por outro lado, estavam bêbadas ou ocupadas demais para perceber alguma coisa. Sirius largou a garrafa em cima de uma mesa qualquer e virou-se para as pessoas, fazendo um sinal qualquer com as mãos, que na cabeça dele significava _acalmem-se, eu cuido disso._ Depois se virou para Remus novamente.

- Você pode ser muito chato quando quer, sabia disso, Moony? – ele disse, em tom exasperado, como quem lida com uma criança desobediente.

- Eu não me importo, Sirius – Remus respondeu, ainda irritado, mas feliz por poder falar em tom levemente normal e ser ouvido – eu estou tentando estudar por que eu, _ao contrário do colégio inteiro_, me preocupo com o meu futuro acadêmico. E esse som está me atrapalhando. Então, _por favor_, abaixa isso, ou coloca algum feitiço silenciador ou sei lá, qualquer coisa que me dê um pouco de sossego ou _eu juro_ que vou chamar a McGonagall.

Sirius sorriu para ele daquele jeito que ele odiava. Como se ele sentisse... _pena. _Remus revirou os olhos, começando a virar as costas, disposto a ir até a sala da diretora da casa, mas sentiu algo segurar seu braço, obrigando-o a virar-se de volta. Sirius, _claro_.

- Não, você não vai – ele disse, mantendo Remus muito próximo pelo apertão em seu braço, e ainda sorrindo daquele jeito irritante – você vai ficar aqui comigo, e vai beber um pouco e rir um pouco e a gente vai dançar e conversar e ninguém vai ter que diminuir volume de música nenhuma ou chamar professores, tudo bem?

Remus, de repente, percebeu o quanto eles estavam próximos. Ele percebeu que podia sentir a respiração de Sirius no seu rosto; cheirava um pouco a álcool, mas ele percebeu também que não se importava com isso. Era injusto. Sirius sabia que Remus não sabia dizer não, principalmente para ele, não importava o quão egoísta o pedido fosse. Ele sabia que já estava começando a ceder, mas, mesmo assim, tentou manter-se firme.

- Eu não posso, Padfoot! Falta duas semanas para-

- _Os N.O.M's, e bla bla bla poções_ – Sirius completou, numa voz forçadamente mais fina, fazendo um sinal de exasperação com a mão – _eu sei! _E eu não dou a mínima. Vamos, Moony, se você não aprendeu poções até agora, não vai aprender hoje. Um pouco de diversão não vai machucar – agora ele soava um pouco suplicante.

Ele tinha razão, isso era certo. E, de fato, a festa parecia divertida, e a música não parecia mais tão ruim, e talvez ele gostaria mesmo de beber um pouco e sem dúvida chamar a professora McGonagall seria acabar com a festa de todos e ele não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia isso, e Sirius estava tão próximo e ele cheirava tão bem, mesmo quando havia um pouco de álcool misturado ao seu perfume habitual, e pensando bem ele bem que gostaria de ficar ali a noite inteira... _o que? Ele estava mesmo pensando no _cheiro_ de Sirius? _Chacoalhou a cabeça, dando um passo para trás. Ele definitivamente não podia ficar ali naquela noite. Havia algo de errado com ele naquela noite.

- Não, Sirius – ele disse, decidido, vasculhando a sua mente por uma desculpa diferente de "exames daqui a quinze dias" para tentar convencer Sirius (e ele mesmo) de que estava tudo bem ele passar o resto da noite sozinho no dormitório – eu não vou ficar porque... porque você nem sequer quer mesmo que eu fique. Você só quer que eu não estrague a festa.

Quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, ele achou que elas soaram sentimentais demais, quase como se pertencessem a uma garota, uma igual a essas que vivem correndo atrás de Sirius sem serem realmente correspondidas. E, o mais alarmante, Remus percebeu que elas eram completamente verdade. Ele estava _genuinamente_ magoado pelo pensamento de que Sirius não o queria realmente na festa.

Sirius franziu o cenho, como se tentasse atinar o significado das palavras que acabara de escutar.

- Do que você está falando? – ele perguntou, soando sério e sóbrio pela primeira vez na noite – isso não faz o menor sentido. Você _sabe_ que eu estaria me divertindo dez vezes mais se você tivesse ficado aqui a noite inteira e, meu Deus, Remus, quanto eu não insisti pra você descer com a gente desde o início da festa? – ele chacoalhou a cabeça, aproximando-se de Remus novamente e voltando a passar seu braço por seu ombro, puxando-o para mais perto de James, Peter e o grupo de quartanistas novamente – se este é seu único argumento, ele é completamente inválido e você vai ficar aqui _sim _– ao terminar a frase, encarou Remus, piscando para ele. Tirou a varinha do bolso de seu jeans e apontando novamente para a fonte de música, que voltou a soar absurdamente alta pela sala.

Remus suspirou, dando-se por vencido e jogando-se no sofá ao lado de Peter e retribuindo sem jeito o sorriso da menina de tiara cor-de-rosa, pensando em como ele era um monitor _de merda_, e era irresponsável da parte dele não usar de seu distintivo para controlar _ao menos um pouco _seus amigos, e como Dumbledore ficaria decepcionado se soubesse o tanto de regras da escola que ele quebrava, mesmo depois de toda a confiança que o diretor depositara nele. E depois disso ele voltou a pensar no resultado dos exames, e no _escorbuto_ ou qualquer que fosse o nome dessa coisa que ele _não tinha idéia_ do que era e esse era o grande problema ali, e ele estava quase se levantando do sofá novamente, decidido a voltar para os estudos, com som alto ou não, quando Sirius surgiu novamente do meio da multidão, segurando duas garrafas de Cerveja Amanteigada. O moreno sentou-se no braço do sofá ao lado de Remus, passando-lhe uma das garrafas e tomando um gole da sua própria.

- Se é pra você ficar emburrado aí a noite inteira, eu até prefiro que volte para o dormitório – Sirius disse, divertido, engolindo a cerveja amanteigada e cutucando Remus com o braço livre – vamos, se anime.

Remus forçou um sorriso de lado e tomou um gole de sua bebida. Sirius encarou-o profundamente por um momento, depois levantou-se, parando em frente a Remus e esticando o braço que não segurava a cerveja em sua direção. Remus olhou-o sem entender.

- Estou te convidando para dançar – ele levantou um pouco mais o braço para chamar atenção de Remus, esperando que este lhe desse a mão e levantasse do sofá.

- Não, obrigado – Remus gritou em resposta, sorrindo diplomaticamente.

- Ok, vou reformular a frase – Sirius disse, exasperado, desistindo de esperar e puxando o amigo pelas vestes, obrigando-o a se levantar – _estou te intimando pra dançar. _

- Sirius, você sabe muito bem que eu não danço – Remus respondeu, apático – aliás, você também não dança, se lembra?

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente daquele jeito como faz quando não dá a mínima pra alguma coisa. Pegou a garrafa quase cheia da mão de Remus e a largou na mesa ao lado junto com a sua, que já estava pela metade. Depois agarrou a mão de Remus, puxando-o para o meio da sala, onde algumas pessoas já dançavam a música.

Na verdade, Sirius não dançava mesmo. Não quando estava são, mas naquela noite ele já havia bebido o bastante para não se importar com isso. Então lá estava ele, se mexendo no ritmo da música de um modo bastante desajeitado, e lá estava Remus – que não dançaria nem que todo o álcool do mundo estivesse correndo por suas veias – parado feito uma estátua em frente a Sirius, sentindo o rosto corar ao pensar o quão idiota ele devia parecer e desejando que simplesmente tivesse conjurado uns abafadores de ouvido e ficado no quarto.

- _Moonyyyy_ – Sirius choramingou, próximo ao ouvido de Remus para que este pudesse ouvi-lo, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha do lupino – vai, dança comigo? – e atou suas mãos as de Remus, mexendo-as no ritmo da música junto as suas.

Remus sorriu sem-graça, sentindo-se como um boneco de posto. Sirius sorriu de volta, e dessa vez era um sorriso que Remus gostava. Era o sorriso de quando ele estava feliz com alguma coisa. Eles ficaram assim por um momento, se olhando e sorrindo, Sirius dançando idiotamente e mexendo os braços de Remus junto aos seus. Remus estava pensando em como aquilo não era ruim e como ele preferia definitivamente estar ali, na companhia de Sirius, do que no andar de cima, junto a livros de poções, e em como isso era irresponsável e na injustiça que era essa influência que Sirius tinha sobre ele, convencendo-o a fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. Até que uma garota – muito provavelmente também bêbada – passou cambaleando em meio as pessoas, empurrando Sirius contra Remus.

Sirius perdeu o equilíbrio, tombando para frente, em direção a Remus, que, imediatamente, soltou das mãos do amigo para ampará-lo, impedindo que caísse - com certo esforço, já que Sirius era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele. Sirius começou a rir descontroladamente e levou algum tempo para se colocar de pé novamente, com certa dificuldade, devido a descoordenação causada pela bebida. Quando finalmente retomou o equilíbrio, Remus percebeu que estavam muito próximos. Ao redor deles, ninguém parecia ter percebido o ocorrido, e todos continuavam a rir e dançar e conversar em suas próprias rodinhas de amigos; a música continuava a soar alta, martelando no ouvido de todos, mas, de repente, nada disso mais importava para Remus. Sirius ainda tinha as mãos em sua cintura, onde segurara, um minuto atrás, para que não caísse, e suas próprias mãos ainda estavam nos ombros do amigo. Aos poucos, a gargalhada bêbada do animago foi se perdendo, e os dois estavam novamente em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Só que agora muito mais próximos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Sirius se inclinou, enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Remus e depositando um beijo ali. O lupino sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo e soltou um grunhido assustado, que nunca foi ouvido devido ao volume absurdo da música. Sirius continuou o que estava fazendo, beijando e lambendo e mordendo o pedaço de pele na base do pescoço de Remus, e ele não se mexeu. Ele nem saberia dizer por que não se mexeu. Ele devia ter empurrado Sirius, dito que ele estava bêbado, e que isso era errado, e que os dois eram garotos e amigos e no final das contas ele nem mesmo era gay. Mas ele não o fez. Ele pensou em todas essas coisas que ele deveria fazer, mas só ficou ali condenando seu corpo por não lhe obedecer, por nem sequer se mexer, ficar ali, parado, _gostando_ do que estava acontecendo. Porque, sim, ele estava gostando. Ele não sabia porquê, mas seu corpo estava reagindo das mais variadas formas, fazendo todos os seus pelos se eriçarem e parecia que todo o sangue do seu corpo de repente tinha migrado para o seu baixo ventre.

Sirius mudou o lugar de seus beijos, subindo por seu pescoço, para sua mandíbula, e o lóbulo de sua orelha e quando Remus percebeu, suas mãos apertavam com força as vestes de Sirius, puxando-o mais para perto. A boca do moreno se moveu para sua bochecha, cada vez mais próxima de seus próprios lábios. E foi isso que fez Remus voltar a si. Ele estava quase beijando um garoto. _Ele estava quase beijando Sirius Black. _Seu melhor amigo, _Sirius Black_.

Ele soltou as mãos das vestes do amigo, empurrando-o com certa força para longe, num impulso. Sirius cambaleou, quase caindo, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, erguendo os olhos para Remus, um grande ponto de interrogação estampado em seu rosto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Remus disse, apenas por que não pensou em nada melhor pra dizer. Desviou o olhar de Sirius, virou as costas e abriu caminho em meio a multidão até as escadas, voltando com rapidez ao dormitório.

Bateu a porta atrás de si com força, como se isso fosse extravasar o turbilhão de emoções que sentia. Foi direto à sua cama, sentando-se na borda e levando as mãos ao rosto, tentando não pensar no que acabara de acontecer, e falhando miseravelmente. A sensação dos lábios de Sirius em sua pele não saia de sua mente, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Deitou-se na cama, encarando o dossel e tentando entender o que isso significava.

Ele nunca se sentira atraído por Sirius antes daquela noite. Certamente achava que ele era um garoto bonito, mas, vamos encarar a realidade, _quem não achava?_ Não era o tipo de coisa que se pudesse negar. Mesmo assim, ele nunca pensara na beleza de Sirius com desejo; era apenas admiração, ou talvez quem sabe um pouco de inveja pela atenção que o amigo recebia das garotas, mesmo que ele quase nunca correspondesse. O que ele sentira ali, naquela noite, era algo completamente novo, e ele não saberia explicar de onde surgira, ou por quê.

Remus se virou na cama, enfiando a cara no travesseiro e choramingando baixinho. Ele não tinha idéia de como resolver essa situação. O problema não era, na verdade, ele ter se sentido atraído por um garoto. Pra ser sincero, ele não se importava muito; ele já era um lobisomem, e, se lidava com isso, poderia lidar com qualquer coisa, inclusive uma atração boba por outro garoto. Mas não era apenas outro garoto, era Sirius, seu melhor amigo. Sirius, o garoto mais cobiçado da escola. Sirius, o primogênito da família Black. Era completamente impossível que algo pudesse, realmente, acontecer entre os dois.

Então Remus pensou que talvez, e só talvez, ele pudesse estar reagindo exageradamente a tudo. Só acontecera uma vez, certo? Ele nem sabia se tudo tinha sido mesmo real, ou se era só coisa da sua cabeça. Quer dizer, o volume em suas calças parecia bem real no momento, mas nunca se sabe. Ele era um adolescente como outro qualquer; ele tinha dezesseis anos, estava com os hormônios a flor da pele. É claro que se alguém de repente começasse a agarrá-lo, principalmente alguém tão atraente como Sirius, seu corpo iria reagir _dessa forma. _

Não é como se ele estivesse _apaixonado por Sirius Black. _

Esse pensamento reconfortou Remus, que finalmente desenterrou a cara do travesseiro, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Afinal, não havia problema ali. Sirius estava bêbado demais para se lembrar de qualquer coisa no dia seguinte, então era só ele fingir que nada acontecera.

Levantou-se da cama e começou a juntar os livros e pergaminhos que ele deixara em cima do colchão, desamassando alguns papéis que se dobraram quando ele se deitou. Ele jogava tudo de qualquer jeito dentro do malão ao pé de sua cama quando ouviu passos cambaleantes vindos da escada. Fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, desejando que não fosse quem ele imaginava que seria. A porta do dormitório se abriu, deixando o som da música entrar mais alto. Remus virou-se lentamente e soltou o ar em seus pulmões.

_Droga._

- O que foi, Moony? Por que você voltou pra cá? – Sirius perguntou, apoiando-se no trinco da porta e soando um pouco chateado.

A visão de Sirius pareceu apagar todos os pensamentos reconfortantes e desculpas para o acontecido que a mente de Remus tinha criado nos últimos minutos. O lupino sentou-se novamente na cama, exasperado, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Volta pra festa, Sirius – ele disse, tentando soar calmo, o som saindo abafado por entre as palmas de suas mãos.

- Eu não quero voltar pra festa – Sirius respondeu, caminhando incerto em direção a Remus, batendo a porta atrás de si e fazendo com que o som da música se abafasse um pouco – não se você não for comigo.

Remus sentiu a cama afundar-se ao seu lado, indicando que o amigo também se sentara. Por que Sirius tinha que fazer isso com ele? É obvio que tudo não passava de uma piada para Sirius, uma grande diversão bêbada, como a maior parte das coisas eram para ele. Mas o animago _sabia_ que Remus não era como ele. Sabia que Remus não era capaz de levar uma coisa dessas na brincadeira, e esquecer no outro dia; que ele era racional demais e que ficaria remoendo o acontecido, suas razões e conseqüências por muito tempo. Então por que ele estava fazendo isso? Por que estava insistindo?

Talvez ele só estivesse mesmo muito alcoolizado, e não estivesse pensando direito, mas Remus não conseguia evitar culpar o amigo. No momento, ele estava com vontade de gritar todas essas coisas e mais algumas outras para o amigo, mas respirou fundo e disse apenas:

- Então vai dormir, por que é isso que eu pretendo fazer – levantou o rosto e começou a se mover para se deitar, mas Sirius segurou-o pelo braço.

- Qual é, Remus, você não ficou bravo comigo pelo que aconteceu lá embaixo, ficou? – Sirius perguntou, soando um pouco preocupado dessa vez. Ele puxou o braço de Remus com força, obrigando o lupino a voltar para sua posição inicial.

- Não – o outro garoto respondeu, soando completamente falso, sem erguer seu olhar para Sirius. Mas o animago não pareceu perceber que sua voz hesitava.

- Então qual é o problema? – Perguntou, se aproximando de Remus e falando perto de seu ouvido, num tom um pouco mais baixo – por que você está me evitando então?

Ele sentiu a mão de Sirius pousar-se em sua coxa. Como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse percorrido seu corpo, se levantou num impulso, dando alguns passos para trás até se encontrar no que considerava uma distância segura do outro.

- Eu não estou te evitando – respondeu, tentando soar firme e encarando Sirius pela primeira vez durante aquela conversa. O moreno sustentou seu olhar, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de descrença – sério, Sirius, eu não estou. Você está bêbado e entendendo tudo errado, eu só estou cansado. Então decide logo se vai voltar pra festa ou não e me dá licença... – ele disse, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que Sirius se levantasse de sua cama, e achou que soou convincente. Pelo menos se a pessoa a quem você quer convencer não está muito sã.

Sirius revirou os olhos, levantando-se da cama e se aproximando de Remus novamente.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, Moony? – ele choramingou, encarando o lobisomem com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono que só ele conseguia fazer – eu sei o que você está pensando. Você está pensando que eu estou sendo um completo filho da puta hoje a noite, e que eu estou querendo brincar com você. Mas não é isso, Remus- _Deixa eu falar! –_ ele ergueu o tom de voz quando Remus fez menção de cortar seu discurso – Não é isso que você está pensando. Eu... eu só não tenho culpa de que apenas consigo expressar meus sentimentos quando estou bêbado, e quando eu estou bêbado eu sou um completo idiota.

Remus franziu o cenho por um momento, tentando entender o que o amigo acabara de lhe dizer. Se ele tivesse entendido certo..._ mas não, ele provavelmente não entendeu direito._

- O que- o que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, meio confuso.

- Eu _gosto_ de você, Moony.

Foi como se alguém jogasse água gelada em sua cabeça. Algo muito pesado afundou seu estômago, e, por um momento, ele perdeu a sensação de estar pisando em algo sólido. Depois, chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando juntar os fatos.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Pads – disse, tentando passar pelo amigo em direção a sua cama, onde queria se enfiar, fechar as cortinas do dossel e não sair nunca mais.

Mas Sirius segurou-o pelo braço mais uma vez.

- É claro que eu sei, Remus, _me escuta-_ – insistiu, aproximando seu rosto no que Remus interpretou como uma tentativa de beijá-lo.

O lupino entrou em pânico, usando seu braço livre para empurrar Sirius para longe de si, e, claramente colocou força de mais no movimento, fazendo com que o amigo cambaleasse alguns passos para trás e batesse com a cabeça no dossel da cama de James, quase caindo no chão. Sirius retomou o equilíbrio se apoiando na cama e ergueu os olhos para Remus, parecendo magoado.

- Você já se divertiu muito as minhas custas essa noite – disse, trincando os dentes em seguida e subindo em sua cama, fechando as cortinas com um aceno da varinha.

Sirius não insistiu mais. O lupino ouviu-o tirar as vestes em silêncio e, logo depois, subir em sua própria cama, fechando as cortinas em seguida. Soltou a respiração que nem lembrava de ter prendido, caindo de costas na cama e deixando o seu olhar se perder no teto, pensando.

Ele ainda sentia um pouco de raiva de Sirius, mas não podia evitar pensar que talvez, e só talvez, o amigo pudesse estar dizendo a verdade. O olhar magoado que ele lançou a Remus depois que o amigo o empurrara parecera bastante real. E, nesse caso, ele é quem estaria errado na história.

Mas era realmente difícil para ele acreditar que Sirius pudesse estar dizendo a verdade. Ele não conseguia entender como alguém como Sirius poderia ficar remotamente interessado em alguém como ele. Sirius era atraente e arrancava olhares apaixonados de várias garotas por onde passava; Remus era magricela e tinha algumas cicatrizes cortando seu rosto. Sirius gostava de motocicletas e Rock'n Roll e não perdia uma chance de quebrar regras; Remus lia Sheakespeare e o máximo que fazia era não dizer nada quando os amigos aprontavam alguma coisa. Sirius era o primogênito da família Black; Remus era um lobisomem. Parecia que a única coisa que os dois tinham em comum só parecia agravar mais ainda o problema: os dois eram garotos.

_Sirius jamais se interessaria por outro garoto_, Remus pensou. Mas então, pensando mais um pouco, percebeu que era mentira. Esse era exatamente o tipo de coisa que Sirius _faria_. Era apenas mais uma forma de quebrar regras, não era? O que poderia ser mais _não-Black_ do que namorar outro garoto e, ainda por cima, um lobisomem? Faria a mãe de Sirius arrancar os cabelos, e não havia coisa no mundo que ele mais gostasse de fazer.

Remus suspirou e virou-se na cama. Estava aí a prova de que ele não passava de um joguinho para Sirius, uma forma de chocar sua família e o mundo inteiro um pouco mais. O lobisomem não entendia porquê, mas isso o machucava, e bastante. Ele achava que não deveria se importar, por que não realmente esperava ser mais do que um amigo para Sirius. Ou pelo menos não até aquela noite.

Por que, em meio a todos esses pensamentos que ele estava tendo no momento, o rosto de Sirius não parava de aparecer. Os olhos cinzentos, os cabelos negros, os lábios finos, a pele pálida, até mesmo o corpo de Sirius. Remus sabia que o amigo era atraente, mas achou que nunca estivera tão ciente do quanto isso era verdade. E era uma forma diferente de perceber tudo isso. Quase como se ele, _Merlin..._ Como se ele desejasse que Sirius gostasse mesmo dele, e então tudo isso que ele estava sentindo não seria _tão errado_.

Remus grunhiu e virou-se de bruços, enterrando a cara no travesseiro como se isso o permitisse sumir do mundo. O que era tudo isso que ele estava sentindo? O que significava? Por que com ele? Por que tão de repente? Era engraçando como as coisas podiam mudar de uma hora para outra. O problema é quando você não quer que as coisas mudem. Remus estava perfeitamente feliz do jeito como estava. Só o fato de poder estudar em Hogwarts como todos os outros adolescentes bruxos normais já era mais do que ele poderia pedir, devido a sua condição. Mas ele estava ali, e, mais do que isso, ele _tinha amigos. _Amigos que ele amava e que o aceitavam do jeito que ele era, mesmo com todos os problemas. E, ainda mais, amigos que tinham passado mais de dois anos tentando se tornar animagos apenas para tornar a sua vida melhor.

Ele não podia estragar tudo isso apenas por que estava tendo uma queda boba – e momentânea, ele esperava – por um desses amigos. É, estava decidido. Sirius, muito provavelmente, estava só brincando com ele e não se lembraria de nada na manhã seguinte. Então, ele se obrigaria a esquecer daquela noite e fingir que nada aconteceu. E ficaria tudo bem, não tinha por que se preocupar.

O mais silenciosamente que pôde para não acordar Sirius, que ele esperava que já estivesse dormindo a essas alturas, Remus tirou suas vestes e vestiu os pijamas, enfiando-se debaixo dos lençóis e fechando os olhos, tentando se obrigar a dormir. O dia tinha sido longo, e já passavam das duas da manhã, então não foi tão difícil assim deixar o cansaço tomar conta de si e adormecer, embora aqueles olhos cinzentos não parecessem querer deixá-lo em paz. Na verdade, nem mesmo depois de ter caído no sono Remus conseguiu tirar Sirius de sua mente. O animago tomou conta de seus sonhos, com seus sorrisos e seus olhos e a sensação de seus lábios na pele de Remus, e como o garoto imaginava que seria tê-los contra os seus próprios.

E, apesar disso, quando James abriu as cortinas de seu dossel na manhã seguinte, fazendo com que o sol entrasse repentinamente, acordando-o, ele constatou que não dormia tão bem assim havia tempos.

- Bom dia, Moony! – o amigo disse, com um sorriso no rosto, puxando os lençóis com os quais Remus cobrira a cabeça, numa tentativa de voltar a dormir – vamos, acorde! Está um dia lindo lá fora e nós estamos descendo para tomar café da manhã e depois jogar quadribol.

Remus resmungou alguma coisa, virando-se na cama novamente e puxando a outra ponta dos lençóis, lutando contra James.

- O que você disse? – o outro perguntou, parecendo se divertir com a situação e dando uma última puxada no lençol, arrancando-o das mãos do lupino.

- Que a temporada de quadribol acabou ontem – Remus repetiu, sentando-se na cama, esfregando os olhos e tentando se conformar com o fato de que não conseguiria dormir até mais tarde daquela vez.

- E desde quando precisa-se de motivo para jogar quadribol? – James perguntou, como se essa fosse a coisa mais estúpida para se questionar, jogando o lençol novamente na cama de Remus – agora vamos.

E, dizendo isso, virou as costas em direção a saída do dormitório. Peter, que estava sentado em sua própria cama, sorriu para Remus e seguiu James em direção ao salão comunal. Sirius não parecia estar no dormitório.

O lupino bocejou e se espreguiçou, checando seu relógio de pulso para constatar que mal passavam das nove da manhã. Suspirou, resignado, e jogou as pernas para fora da cama, curvando-se para procurar roupas limpas em seu malão. Sabia que os amigos tinham descido para tomar café da manhã e o esperariam para ir aos jardins da escola, mas se ele decidisse voltar a dormir, eles com certeza voltariam para obrigá-lo a descer também. Era melhor ir de boa vontade, e, ele pensou, tudo isso não era tão mal assim, afinal; ele levaria seu livro de poções e encontraria uma boa árvore para sentar-se à sombra, tentando recuperar os estudos perdidos na noite passada.

Depois de vestir-se e fazer sua higiene matinal, com o livro em mãos, Remus desceu ao salão principal para fazer o desjejum. Por algum motivo, os acontecimentos da noite passada não haviam surgido em sua memória ainda, mas, assim que ele avistou os três amigos sentados à mesa da Grifinória, e Sirius levantou o olhar para ele, sorrindo de canto, todas as imagens voltaram a sua mente – inclusive as dos sonhos que ele tivera durante a noite – e ele não conseguiu evitar abaixar o rosto e desviar o olhar, tentando disfarçar o tom vermelho que sua face ganhara.

_Só finja que nada aconteceu_, ele pensou enquanto cumpria os passos finais em direção aos amigos, _ele provavelmente não se lembra de nada. Apenas aja naturalmente. _

Agir naturalmente, no entanto, não foi tão fácil quanto Remus tinha planejado em seus pensamentos. Primeiro, ele não conseguia olhar para Sirius sem corar, o que era um problema e tanto, já que o amigo não parecia mesmo se lembrar de nada e continuava a puxar assunto com ele sem parar, quase obrigando o lupino a encará-lo de volta. E havia ainda mais um problema nisso: _a voz de Sirius_. A voz de Sirius trazia à memória vários dos sonhos que Remus tivera naquela noite, sonhos nos quais ele não falava sobre quadribol e o tempo bom e em como as torradas estavam extremamente crocantes naquela manhã; _oh, não,_ ela falava coisas muito mais... _sujas. _E quando seus joelhos rapidamente se encostaram por baixo da mesa, Remus sentiu a mesma corrente elétrica da noite anterior percorrer seu corpo e afastou-se num impulso, arrancando olhares indagadores dos amigos.

- Eu só... me engasguei – explicou ele, tossindo falsamente em seguida e desejando que pudesse apenas se enfiar embaixo da mesa e nunca mais ter que olhar pra ninguém, especialmente Sirius Black.

Como ninguém tinha permissão para usar o campo de quadribol depois que a temporada tivesse terminado, os garotos iriam improvisar o campo num pedaço de gramado sem árvores à beira do lago. Alguns outros garotos – e até algumas garotas - se juntaram a eles, trazendo suas próprias vassouras. Quando os times começaram a ser divididos, Remus olhou em volta a procura de uma árvore na qual se encostar, perto o bastante para enxergar os amigos, mas longe o bastante para não correr o risco de ser acertado por alguma bola errante. Encontrou o lugar perfeito, sentou-se confortavelmente a sombra e observou os outros garotos por um momento antes de abrir seu livro.

Tudo bem, ele observou apenas _um_ outro garoto.

Sirius não era parte do time da casa, mas apenas por que ele achava que era responsabilidade demais e ele não queria se comprometer; ele poderia muito bem ter conseguido uma vaga, se tivesse tentado, pois voava muito bem. Remus observou o jogo começar e a goles improvisada ser atirada de um jogador para o outro. Mas ele não prestou muita atenção à isso – nunca realmente se importara com quadribol -, ele manteve seu olhar focado em Sirius, e em como seus cabelos negros e um tanto compridos se esvoaçavam contra o vento, e em como ele parecia completamente feliz, realizado e _livre_ enquanto estava voando.

Remus não conseguiu evitar sorrir com a visão.

Depois percebeu o que acontecera, chacoalhou a cabeça, condenando seus pensamentos e abriu o livro de poções, tentando se concentrar. Embora seu olhar de vez em quando voltasse para Sirius, ele achou que conseguiu fazer algum progresso. Finalmente descobriu o que era _escorbuto_ e a real função da Poção para Confundir, e várias outras coisas que ele achava que jamais usaria em sua vida prática. Ficou feliz com isso, embora, no fundo, soubesse que esqueceria todas as informações assim que fechasse novamente o livro. _Poções apenas não entrava em sua cabeça. _

Ele estava tão entretido em seu estudo de Poções que se assustou quando alguém sentou-se – ou melhor dizendo, "jogou-se" - ao seu lado na grama, suspirando alto. Virou-se para olhar quem era e encontrou os olhos cinzentos de Sirius, que sorria abertamente.

- Frank queria jogar um pouco então lhe emprestei minha vassoura – ele explicou, lançando um olhar ao garoto que agora dava um impulso no chão para levantar voo.

Remus grunhiu em resposta, sentindo-se estranho com a situação. Ele estava sozinho com Sirius pela primeira vez desde a noite passada. Se já fora suficientemente estranho tomar café da manhã quando eles estavam acompanhados de James e Peter, não era nada comparado a isso. Mas, felizmente, Sirius não manifestou a intenção de falar qualquer outra coisa. Remus imaginou que talvez ele estivesse meio cansado do jogo, por que apenas ficou sentado ali ao lado de Remus, encostado na árvore e observando o jogo de quadribol.

Quando o lupino tinha começado a relaxar e voltara seus olhos para o livro, pensando que talvez aquilo não fosse ser tão difícil assim afinal, Sirius tombou sua cabeça para o lado, apoiando-a no ombro de Remus. Não era algo incomum, Sirius fazia isso o tempo todo com todos eles, e normalmente ele nem sequer notaria tal gesto, tão natural que era. Mas tudo parecia ter ganhado um novo significado agora, e Remus sentiu seu coração acelerar e ele parecia estar consciente de cada célula de sua pele, especialmente aquele pedaço de seu pescoço onde os fios de cabelo de Sirius encostavam, fazendo um pouco de cócegas e causando-lhe arrepios.

Ele ficou muito parado por um momento, tentando se acalmar, tentando entender por que, apesar de tudo, a única coisa que ele queria fazer naquele momento era apoiar sua cabeça em Sirius também e ficar ali olhando para o nada, e talvez erguer uma de suas mãos para os cabelos negros do amigo e acariciá-lo assim como fazia quando o outro estava em sua forma canina. Se perguntou se Sirius podia sentir sua tensão, quem sabe até ouvir o quão rápido e forte seu coração batia naquele momento. Ele desejava sinceramente que não.

- Você sabe que eu me lembro da noite passada, não sabe? – a voz de Sirius quebrou o silêncio vários minutos depois, fazendo o coração de Remus perder uma batida.

O mundo pareceu ter parado por um segundo, e Remus não sabia o que fazer. Se Sirius se lembrava, então todo o seu plano estava perdido e ele teria que lidar com coisas que ele _não queria_ lidar. Era simplesmente tão mais fácil negar tudo! Por que o amigo tinha que trazer esse assunto à tona? Por que ele simplesmente não podia fingir que nada aconteceu, junto com Remus, e eventualmente tudo voltaria ao normal entre eles?

Remus se afastou num impulso, deixando seu livro cair no chão e erguendo os olhos para o amigo, que lhe encarava de volta, muito sério. Ele não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer. Então fez o que pareceu mais sensato naquele instante: levantou e saiu andando o mais rápido que pode em direção à orla da Floresta Proibida.

Depois de uns quinze passos durante os quais ele não pensou em nada, ele começou a se sentir um covarde. Ele podia ser corajoso para muitas coisas, afinal, era um Grifinório. Ele não tinha medo das Luas Cheias e nem dos pesadelos com lobisomens que o atormentavam todas as noites. Ele não tinha medo de outros bruxos, e, se tivesse a chance, enfrentaria pessoalmente esse tal Voldemort e todos seus Comensais da Morte que estavam aterrorizando o mundo lá fora de Hogwarts. Mas, em se tratando de situações como esta, ele era um maldito covardezinho. Ele não podia nem sequer olhar nos olhos de Sirius sem querer fugir.

Ele caminhou mais um pouco, mas logo foi perdendo velocidade, até parar, quando as árvores começavam a ficar mais próximas uma das outras, indicando o início da Floresta. Ele parou não por que não por que seria proibido pelas regras da escola continuar andando – ele já tinha se embrenhado na floresta proibida mais vezes do que podia contar -, mas sim por que percebeu que não tinha motivo para isso. Não importava o quão longe ele fosse, ele teria que voltar e continuar a dividir o dormitório com Sirius. Ele não podia fugir disso.

Menos de um minuto depois, ouviu passos se aproximando e uma respiração ofegante vindo em sua direção. Virou-se, sabendo quem encontraria lá.

- Você esqueceu seu livro – Sirius disse, respirando com dificuldade.

Ele estendeu o livro com a mão direita em direção a Remus. O lupino se aproximou, receoso, tomando o livro em mãos e se afastando novamente, evitando contato visual com o amigo.

- Obrigado – ele murmurou, encarando o cadarço dos sapatos. Ele não sabia o que mais poderia dizer, então não disse nada. Só ficou ali, parado, em meio as árvores, encarando os próprios pés. Sirius também não parecia saber o que dizer, pois nem um som veio do outro garoto além de sua respiração ofegante que se acalmava lentamente.

Depois de vários minutos, um sussurro saiu da boca de Sirius, tão baixo que Remus não pode nem ter certeza se era real ou se ele tinha apenas imaginado.

- Me desculpe – ele disse. Remus ergueu seu olhar para o amigo, encontrando os olhos cinzentos por mais de um segundo pela primeira vez naquele dia. Era estranho, mas, naquele instante, ele não sentiu necessidade de fugir. Sirius tossiu, clareando a voz, e depois repetiu mais alto – Desculpe, Moony... Eu não sabia que você ia... Me desculpe, ok? Eu não queria forçar nada... Eu não ia fazer nada. Eu só ia me desculpar, eu juro.

Remus percebeu que o animago parecia bastante desconfortável dizendo aquelas coisas, o que era incomum; Sirius não ficava desconfortável com nada, nunca. Ele nunca se importava o bastante com algo para que isso acontecesse_. Mas dessa vez ele se importava_, pensou Remus, sentindo um calor estranho percorrer seu corpo com esse pensamento.

- Está tudo bem Sirius – ele disse, sentindo-se automaticamente culpado. Sirius tinha o dom de virar qualquer situação a seu favor – eu acho que talvez eu tenha... exagerado.

- Você _acha_? – Sirius perguntou, irônico, soltando uma risada meio tímida em seguida.

Remus encarou-o por um segundo antes de relaxar e sorrir também, murmurando um baixo "vá se foder" para o amigo, que riu um pouco mais alto.

- Então, nós estamos bem? – Remus indagou, finalmente, meio incerto – quero dizer... _amigos?_ – sem querer, ele percebeu que deu ênfase demais a última palavra.

- Não sei, é isso que você quer? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo o coração de Remus perder uma batida mais uma vez. O que ele deveria responder?

- É isso que você quer? – perguntou, meio defensivo.

- Promete que não vai exagerar e surtar e sair correndo de novo? – Sirius disse, a voz soando bastante receosa. Meio incerto, Remus acenou com a cabeça – eu não menti ontem à noite – Sirius continuou – eu não estava só... brincando com você... ou o que quer que você tenha dito – ele fez uma pausa, desviando o olhar e encarando os sapatos, voltando a soar desconfortável – então... não é bem isso que eu quero – Remus sentiu seu coração acelerar e mordeu o lábio inferior, e talvez Sirius tenha percebido suas reações, por que acrescentou rapidamente – mas eu não quero forçar nada. Por isso perguntei se é isso que _você _quer.

Ele ergueu o olhar novamente para Remus, que desviou numa fração de segundo, virando-se de costas e voltando a encarar as árvores da floresta proibida. _O que é que ele queria?_ Podia parecer uma pergunta fácil, mas na verdade não era. Ele não fazia idéia do que responder. Talvez a resposta mais sincera fosse "eu quero que tudo volte a ser como era antes de ontem à noite, quando eu nem sequer tinha que pensar nisso". Mas ele sabia que isso não era possível. O estrago estava feito, quisesse ele ou não. As palavras e ações de Sirius tinham despertado dentro dele coisas que ele jamais sentira antes por ninguém, e agora não tinha mais como apagar isso. Ele certamente estava com medo, e existia uma grande possibilidade de que ele ou Sirius acabariam estragando tudo em algum momento, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Mas naquele exato instante ele não se importava com nada disso.

- O que você quer, Remus? – Sirius repetiu, se aproximando cauteloso e tocando de leve o ombro do amigo, fazendo com que ele se virasse.

Os olhos castanhos encontraram os cinzentos por um segundo e Remus provavelmente parou de pensar, por que a próxima coisa que ele fez foi se inclinar e juntar seus lábios aos de Sirius num contato meio desajeitado, que não durou muito, pois o animago logo se afastou, meio assustado, encarando Remus com os olhos arregalados e indagadores.

- Eu quero você – Remus sussurrou, tentando manter contato visual e corando um pouco.

Sirius sorriu de canto, suspirando aliviado, antes de aproximar seu rosto ao de Remus novamente, beijando-o mais delicadamente dessa vez. Uma das mãos do lupino subiu automaticamente para os cabelos negros de Sirius, tocando os fios de leve e acariciando-os como, ele percebeu naquele instante, ele gostaria de fazer há tempos. A língua de Sirius tocou seus lábios, pedindo passagem, e ele os entreabriu, apertando um pouco mais seu abraço à cintura do animago, quando...

- Hey! – eles ouviram um grito, separando-se imediatamente. Dois segundos depois a imagem de James apareceu, caminhando em direção a eles, carregando sua vassoura, vindo da direção do lago. Peter seguia-o um pouco atrás, meio ofegante, carregando a própria vassoura e a de Sirius – o que vocês estavam fazendo aí? – ele perguntou assim que os alcançou.

Sirius trocou um olhar com Remus antes de voltar-se para James e responder, descontraído:

- Dando uns amassos, você nos interrompeu.

James riu, compreendendo que o amigo estava brincando e trocou um olhar com Remus, que forçou um revirar de olhos, como que a confirmar que era só brincadeira. Peter alcançou-os, finalmente, entregando a vassoura a Sirius.

- Nós ficamos preocupados – ele disse, ainda meio ofegante.

- É, precisamos voltar ao castelo ou vamos perder o almoço – James explicou, começando a caminhar de volta em direção a entrada da escola.

Os amigos o seguiram, mas, antes de acompanhar James e Peter na longa discussão sobre quadribol que provavelmente duraria a refeição inteira, Sirius olhou novamente para o lobisomem, piscando um dos olhos e sorrindo. Remus entendeu que eles poderiam terminar _aquela_ _conversa _mais tarde.


End file.
